inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Chibi World!
Hiya chibi friends! This is the first chapter of The Story of The Chibis. I hope you like it! Welcome to Chibi World! It was a bright chibi day and Nano Chibi was helping Keeve Chibi making the banner for the 5th chibi party. Father Chibi was making the drinks with Kotoni Chibi. And Gyaresu Chibi was baking cupcakes with Ikuto Chibi. Every chibi was busy with something. Nano Chibi: I can't wait for the party! Keeve Chibi: *noddes* Me too. I can't wait to see the Chibi Dancers, too. Nano Chibi: Yeah, I wanna dance with them. Keeve Chibi: Go ahead! But go now because they're closing soon. Nano: *noddes and walks away in a chibi way* At The Chibi Dancers Stand: Nano Chibi: Excuse me, is there still still place to dance with the Chibi Dancers? Chibi Dancers' Manager: Yes, do you want to dance with them? Nano Chibi: Yup! Chibi Dancers' Manager: Ok, I'll put you on the list now. *is about to write her name* Suddenly, there was a big bang at the Chibi Gate. Chibi Guards' Captain: Chibi Crushers! Chibi Crushers! Every Chibi Army Members take cover! Kotoni Chibi: Oh-uh......it's the Chibi Crushers again.....what shall we do? Father Chibi: You get every chibi in their Chibi Houses and I'll get the rest of the Chibi Army Members. Kotoni Chibi: *noddes and leaves* Chibi Crushers' Boss Helper: *bangs his torch to the ground* Bangs and booms, we Chibi Crushers rule! Ikuto Chibi: *gets out of the Chibi Baking Factory* Oh-uh.....What should do now? Kotoni Chibi: *yells in the Chibi Microphone* Warning all Chibis! Every chibi must go back to their Chibi Houses! Keeve Chibi: They invaded us again! I hope all the chibis are ok. *runs back to her Chibi House* Gyaresu Chibi: *gets out of the Chibi Baking Factory* Those Chibi Crushers are back! I need to help them to go back to their Chibi Houses quickly! *runs* Nano Chibi: Chibi Crusher?! They're back! I got to do something about this quickly! *runs away* Father Chibi: Warning! Warning! The Chibi Crushers are back! Every Chibi Army Members must take cover! Keeve Chibi: *looks at Kotoni Chibi* Kotoni! What in earth are you doing on Father Chibi's Tower?! Kotoni Chibi: I'm warning every chibi to go back to their Chibi Houses for safety! You should leave! Keeve Chibi: *noddes and runs away* Ikuto Chibi: *finds Nano Chibi running* Nano! Wait! *catches up to her* What are you doing?! Nano Chibi: I'm going to fight the Chibi Crushers! Ikuto Chibi: Ok! Be Chibi Careful! *runs away* At The Chibi Gate: Nano Chibi: Stop right there! Chibi Crushers' Boss Helper: You stop, Chibi! How dare you inslut the Chibi Crushers!? Nano Chibi: I can insult the Chibi Crushers whenever I want! Now, lets give you a push! Chibi Push! *summons a huge Chibi Cold Breeze towards the Chibi Crushers* Chibi Crushers' Boss Helper: *gets blown away* Wahh!!!!!! Nano Chibi: Take that! Never come again! *walks away* Father Chibi: Ah! Nano! We saved us! Nano Chibi: Yes, yes I did, Father Chibi! Father Chibi: You became a strong chibi. Just train more and you'll be just like you're Chibi Mother. Nano Chibi: *noddes* Yes! *walks away* The End! THE END! I hope you LIKE it! :P NanoForever (talk) 12:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Category:Fanfictions